robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Error in the A.I.
Notice: This is my first ever creepypasta made by me so I'm not as confident in writing it. If there are any grammar mistakes, spelling errors or if you're finding it confusing tell me in the comments the bit you do not understand and I'll try to fix it as quickly as possible. I have proofread this twice and my friend read this twice (he is a regular reader like you) to stop the hassle of ”Oh you never proofread which is a required thing.” Apart from that, I hope you understand the story and enjoy it was well. Explaination Everyone knows or remembers roblox by now, I still play it actually. Though there are sometimes… Mistakes to be forgotten. Roblox has gotten old by now, I still remember the Error they did that was meant to be forgotten, but I know the story and can't ever forget it. So why not share it? The story It was a rainy day and the man forgot to pack his umbrella with him, he needed to protect a USB stick that had one of the most advanced code back then. When the door to the HQ opened, “Hi Harold.” They called out to him. No one suspected a thing and not even him, walking over to his desk he plugs in the USB stick, pushes the power buttton on his computer and waited for it to boot up. The desk was filled with roblox toys and posters that made Harold look like a five year old, there was a massive pile of unknown paper called “Stuff to hopefully make a good AI.” That was created by his friend, which was accepted by the whole Roblox development team. He's been working on it for weeks now still trying to find the same solution. When the computer finally loaded up he had tons of roblox studio and other applications on the desktop, the background was however a furry smiling with coffee “Hang in there!” Written across its chest. Opening up the USB folder there was a file that Harold has never seen, it was coincidentally called “the solution.” He ran a virus test to see if it had a Trojan and none of the anti-malware and such noticed anything wrong with it so he opened the file up with the only words popping up were “I found it, Harold.txt” Of course, he clicked it out of curiosity and relief that someone must've helped him. It was a encrypted message in base64. Due to the internet and technology he goes on a online translator and finds out that it says: “Mistakes are to be forgotten” and more encrypted text this time in binary. Using another translator it linked him into a roblox game that simply said “Mistakes are to be forgotten” for the title. He calls over his friend because he starts to panic,so together, without reading the creator’s name, Harold clicks play. There was nothing but a black room with the fog start at 0 and ends at 0 with the fog being black itself. Harold takes a picture and copies the game with a special admin tool and leaves that odd game. The friend laughs at him for being scared and walks away telling him to stop doing pranks. So with embarrassment he opens up the game in Roblox studio, the first thing he does is of course get rid of the fog which literally revealed a black 20x20x20x20 stud diamond plated box. Harold decided to look in workspace and most of it was just spammed bricks and two scripts, opening one script he sees that Harold is the only one able to join, he gets a weird feeling about this due to the occurrences and opens up the next script which reads “Mistakes are to be forgotten” with a filedropper download link so he downloads the folder then goes back to Roblox studio then uses the camera wheel to zoom into the box. Inside box was his name and all his possessions, even address. Panic floods in his brain which makes him exit the studio. Taking a deep breath Harold opens the folder to find another text file saying “Open me Harold.txt” that he downloaded so he clicked on it looking for another encrypted message, but, it was containing code that was to fix Harolds problems. To his relief he started to think his friends played a prank on him so he copied and pasted the code onto a programming program and clicked run without checking the code itself, great mistake that was. Almost instantly the computer started blinking black and white but it stopped before anyone else could see it. When his friend came over and saw that somehow he managed to make an advanced A.I. in Roblox he congratulated him, in fact, everyone celebrated with alcohol. The next few weeks the A.I. grew more self-aware and started only responding to Harold. But one night when he went back home the A.I. broke through the firewall giving access to his computer. When Harold was back home from “deleting” the A.I. for an unknown reason, He went on roblox to check on inappropriate games and kept thinking about that game before he found the solution, going on it he finally noticed the creators name: Code_Error101, that was A.I. name when he tried to delete it. Going on his alt he went on the profile he couldn't find the game he saw, only the default studio place. His status read out “Mistakes are to be forgotten.” Harold wanted that phase so badly to stop since it was being mentioned almost 50 times a day so going back on his main he found the secret game and clicked play. This time it was filled with screaming and red fog that you could barely see through. He found out that it was a corridor and one player was playing, you guessed it, Code_Error101, Harold walked through the screaming corridors for about five minutes until he saw the creator, he was a blackish character with default clothing. “Hello Harold.” It said “I'm your A.I. that YOU’VE created.” That was when he had enough, “You're a mistake.” But it replied simply with: “Mistakes are to be forgotten, you are one of them.” He felt a huge pain in his stomach and pulled the shirt up to find out he was stabbed somehow and the stabbed bit started fading away. With pain and discomfort that he has it says, “You are being forgotten. I broke the fourth wall and now deleting chunks of you. Mistakes are to be forgotten.” It replied two minutes later after his whole right leg and stomach disappeared, “Who are you?” That was when Harold screamed at the top of his lungs as he was getting stabbed continuously faster and faster. His body was fading away from reality and you can hear in the sound speaker in a computer/demonic like voice, demonic in a deep static with no emotion coming out at all: “You are a mistake that is being forgotten.” The stabbing finished with him on the ground, no leg, huge hole in the chest and stomach and a hole in the eyes going straight through. Hours later the police and ambulance barge through the door, because a neighbour reported weird smells like a corpse and screaming, Harold's body had no blood and was starting to rot. When the body was for analysing they found no record at all, literally nothing about him, not even Roblox ever mentioned them again or his friend, he later became a mystery, even legend of a “Unknown ghost roaming around the town.” Truth Now you're probably wondering how I remember all this and even know him, well. Let's just say… MISTAKES ARE TO BE FORGOTTEN.